Harry Potter and his love
by Diana Kalkoul
Summary: This story is about well mostly about Ron and Hermione relationship and i don't wanna give away the ending so u'll have to read it
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
The Parcel.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was Harry Potter...................... lying on his bed. Going to be in his 6th year at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy. He was wondering, Wondering about his love the one he wanted so badly but could never have........cho chang. He had to get over her she was now out of Hogwarts because she was 2 years older than him.  
  
Harry got up and looked out his window he saw a shadow in the night sky....... It was Hedwig. He had a parcel tied to his leg. It was from Sirius Black his God father. The parcle was huge with a ribbon on it. Harry didn't know what the occassion was so he read the letter  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
"Hows are da muggles treating you. I hope its well. Guess what Harry I am getting married!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Sirius............ Married.............Oh my Goodness......" Harry said in a whisper.  
  
  
  
" I hope you can come to the wedding what am I saying you ARE coming to the wedding even if the muggles don't let you. I'll pick you up the day of the wedding but its in the middle of school I hope you don't mind. And you can bring your friends with you. Well make sure to get your Hogwarts things soon school is starting in a week well write Back.  
  
Sirius... "  
  
  
  
Harry sat on his bed in shock.  
  
" Who on earth would marry him?"  
  
" Unbeliviable... I better tell Hermione and Ron "  
  
  
  
He got out a piece of paper and his ink and feather pen.  
  
"Dear Ron, Hermione and Family,  
  
Guess what great news!! Sirius is getting Married. "  
  
He paused for a moment to think...  
  
" He wants you all to come. He hasn't told me the date yet but it during school. And he hasn't told me who he is marring. But will find out. By the way do you guys want to meet at Diagon alley Hagird is taking me there tommorow hope to see you there.  
  
Harry "  
  
What Harry didn't know was that something was happening between them.  
  
He tied the note on to Hedwig and then she was off giving Harry a little nibble on the ear then she flew out on to the night sky......  
  
  
  
He went to the parcel. He open it. The boxs was huge but the cotents wasn't. I was tiny...  
  
He didn't know what it was and there was no note for it it was just there. It was a small box very small indeed. 


	2. Ron and Hermione

Chapter 2  
  
Ron and Hermione  
  
  
  
Hermione was spending summer with the weasleys. Hermione and Ron slept in the same room. The other weasley children slept in another. They were in a room all alone when Ginny was passing the door. She heard speaking and then started to listen.  
  
" Ron what are you doing?"  
  
" Please just this once "  
  
" Fine! Just this once and this once only "  
  
" Ok Ok whatever "  
  
Ginny started to giggle  
  
" What was that Ron? "  
  
" I don't know and I don't care "  
  
" Someone is there"  
  
" No there isn't. Come on please "  
  
" Wait "  
  
Ginny started to laugh and then ran away into her room  
  
" Ron! I think someone knows what we were doing. I told you someone was there". 'Errrrrr"  
  
Hermione stomped down the stair for breakfast.  
  
Ron followed her slowly watching everyone.  
  
One thought to himself  
  
" Theres only one person who laughs like that. Ginny... "  
  
They when down for breakfast and then Hegdwin can flying in  
  
" Ahhhhhh " Scremed as it nearly hit his head but then just dropped the note  
  
" Hey Its from Harry". " I'll read it out "  
  
" Dear Hermione and Ron,  
  
Guess what.... Sirius is getting married.. I don't know who is but he wants us to be there. Its in the middle of school so will have to leave for a couple of days. Well Cya at the platform  
  
Harry "  
  
" Is that it " Hermione said  
  
" thats its"  
  
Then all the weaslys left the talbe except Ginny and Hermione  
  
" Ginny "  
  
" Yes "  
  
" Were you out side our room today or maybe this morning'  
  
" Yesssss". " Why? were you doing something? "  
  
" Oh My goodness"  
  
" You heard us "  
  
" Like Hell I did ". " It was soooo funny "  
  
" PLEASE don't tell anyone PLEASE"  
  
" Ok Ok Ok I won't "  
  
" thanks. Whew "  
  
" Hehhehehehehehehe"  
  
Hermione left the house looking for Ron. He wasn't that far. He was just in the backyard sitting ona bench.  
  
" You didn't want to did you? You don't like me don't you. You still like that victor guy don't you?? I know you do so don't try and hide it"  
  
" I am not trying to hide it. I do like him but not as much as you. And if your good we could do it some other time but not at this age. I am sorry Ron"  
  
" That doesn't matter. All I care about is if you wanted to do it or not"  
  
Hermione slapped Ron across the cheek  
  
" Is that all you can think ABOUT????????? IS THIS ALL GUYS THINK ABOUT??? IS THIS ALL??? YOU HAVE NO CONSIDERATION AT ALL DON'T YOU"  
  
Hermone once again for the second time today stompped off to Ginnys room.  
  
" Sorrryy" Ron said desperatly as she left his presence. 


	3. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Back to Hogwarts  
  
The time passed and it was time for Harry to get his school need for the next year ahead of him. Ron and Hermione are meeting him at Diagon alley today. Hagird is taking him there since the muggles didn't want to copperate any longed even though Hagird was going to turn the fat son or Vernon and Pentuia into a pig. But he wasn't allowed to.  
  
Hagrid was going to pick Harry up soon. The Durslys were wait anxiously. Waiting and wondering about the giants arrival.  
  
" What if he comes down the chimny?" Aunty Pentuia Paniced  
  
" He won't!" said Uncle vernon trying to calm her down.  
  
A sudden noise happened  
  
" oohhhhhooooooooooo!!!!" screamed Mrs and Mr dursly while Dudley tried to hide under the couch but couldn't fit.  
  
" POP!!!" smoke puffed into the house. It was coming from the back of the house.  
  
" Hagird!!" Harry screamed as he raced for him.  
  
" well ello 'arry. how is ya?"  
  
" I am fine thanks you. But what are you riding?"  
  
Harry stared at the creature  
  
" Is Norbert Harry. Don you remeber him?"  
  
" I do.. But its I mean he is so big now"  
  
" I know. Well we better get a going before Ron and Hermione run of without you"  
  
Harry watched as Hagrid loaded his trunk no the back of Norbert. He look the same... but something was so different.  
  
Hagrid helped Harry get on to Norbert. Then the were sailing over the highseas. Well it felt likt it.  
  
Harry Felt better that he was away from the muggles and was going to be around others of his own. And his crush who be there. But that was all going to change.  
  
" Harry!!" Hermione said as she raced to him, and so did ron.  
  
" How are you?" they both asked  
  
" I am fine how about you?"  
  
" Were fine. But we have to tell you something. but not now. Not here."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Harry went passed Olivevanders and waved to the man. Harry just need new books. All his stuff was ok.  
  
" ok, Heres the shop" Mrs Weasly said  
  
" I'll be over here if you need me ok"  
  
" Yeah sure mum" Ron replied  
  
The Gatherded all the belongings and got on there way.  
  
They were at the platform in no time at all.  
  
" Come on platform 9 and 3/4 over here" Mrs Weasly menaged to say among all the noise.  
  
" OK, Ron and Hermione you can go first"  
  
Harry Reilsed something as they ran towards the wall... They were holding hands. He watched them disapper into the wall  
  
" Come-on Harry you and Ginny go next"  
  
They ran though the wall  
  
They were followed by Mrs weasly. The other weaslys were finished Hogwarts and the twins Ran there own joke shop in hogsmeade. It was very popular. They made heaps of money thanks to Harry giving them the Gallons after he had won them in his 4th year.  
  
The next thing he notice was that he was zooming away in the hogwarts express.  
  
" Harry , Me and Ron have to tell you something"  
  
"yes"  
  
" We are well, we are together"  
  
" Wow thats great "  
  
" Not really you see, well over the hoildays something happened"  
  
" Ohhh I see "  
  
" Ok good "  
  
Harry whipsered to Ron  
  
" Oh My goodness Ron what have you done?? Couldn't you of waited till you were out of hogwarts??"  
  
" It was an accident, you know I wouldn't do that on purpose"  
  
" OK ok. You should ask Mrs Mcgonnalgol about it'  
  
" that what we are plaing to do "  
  
"Ok"  
  
" Umm Hello I am sorry to bother you but do you have room for one other person. Sorry I am new Here. I am Jules Mangan. I moved schools. I hope you don't mind"  
  
" NO. Not at all" Harry Replied automatiocally  
  
She was beautiful. Her brown eyes glimered in his. It was Love at first sight. Her brown hair fell off her sholders so smoothly and gracefully. Her skin a tan a very good color tan it was beauiful. 


End file.
